jamies_d_and_dfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolves
Origin The first werewolf was created by the God Zeus when the mortal king Lycaon decided to test his Godlyness by feeding him his son. His type of werewolf is known as Lycathropes or Lycanites. About a few decades later, the goddess Lupa had an affair to produce the first Lupanite, another type of werewolf. In the year 1894 AC, the Lycanite David Lupescu and the Lupanite Alexandra Lupu sired the first hybrid werewolf, Jamie Lupescu-Lupu. Jamie then gave birth to Jennifer Lupescu-Lupu, a legacy of hybridkind. Types There are so far three ''types of werewolf, two of which are very against each other and war happens on almost every occasion. Lycanites Lycanites are from the line of Lycaon, the first werewolf created by Zeus. These creatures are very dangerous and aggressive compared to the Lupanites, who are much calmer. They do not have the werewolf gene and they can reproduce sexually. However, despite this, raging and easily angered Lycanites can easily transform a human into one of its own by biting them on a full moon in wolf form, creating a new Lycanite in the bloodline. They are also very aggressive against their cousins the Lupanites. They are invulnerable to silver, unlike Lupanites, as they were at some point of their previous life a pure human, which upon the bite is enhanced greatly. They age 2 times slower than a human being. Lupanites Lupanites are more graceful and peaceful versions of Lycanites, sites from the line of the wolf goddess Lupa. They are more calm and possess the werewolf gene, allowing them to lead a normal life until the gene activates when the werewolf in question kills a human being, regardless of whether it was intentional or accidental. In some rare cases, Lupanites are able to live a full life without activating the gene, however it is more often that Lycanites find them before they reach the age 20. Due to the gene, Lupanites can only be produced through sexual reproduction and are not able to turn humans into Lupanites via a bite like the Lycanites. They are like the traditional folk lore description of werewolf, them being very fragile to silver. They age 3 times slower than a human being. Hybrids Hybrids are powerful, easily angered beings who are the result of a Lycanite and a Lupanite. This has never happened until the year 1895 as the two sides never bonded and relationships between the two races are most impossible. However it ''did happen and the world’s first hybrid Jamie Lupescu-Lupu was born, giving him powers and abilities from both races and getting extra race-specific powers, such as Lie Detection and Immunity to silver. This makes hybrid werewolves very powerful and hard to kill. A second hybrid was born in 2019 between Jamie and Friday Dalca, Jennifer Lupescu-Lupu. It is thought that Jenny would have all powers to exist between the two races considering that Jamie got nearly all except ‘Seduction’, which was hardwired specifically in female Lupanites. Hybrids live 6 times longer than a human, combining the Lycanites’ 2 times and the Lupanites’ 3 times. Powers and Abilities Werewolves have a host of powerful abilities, which varies upon the type of werewolf. Super Strength All werewolves possess superhuman strength, allowing them to easily dismember humans, pulverize concrete and pull open car doors. However, vampires have strength 3 times stronger than a human form werewolf, only until when a werewolf turns, they have enough strength to fight off a vampire, their strength being almost the same. Super Speed All werewolves possess super speed, being able to travel up to 70 miles/hour in human form and up to 400 miles/hour when transformed. It is not tested, but it is believed that hybrid werewolves travel at 90 miles/ hour when human and up to 500 miles/ hour when transformed. Night Vision For Lupanites, they are able to see in the dark and decipher objects in complete darkness. Turn by Bite For Lycanites, they are able to turn humans into a werewolf through a bite with werewolf venom. Smelling Blood Lycanites are thought to be the more bloodthirsty type of werewolf, and it could have come from the fact that they can have am enhanced scent for blood, letting them hunt prey easily. Detecting Emotions All werewolves are capable of detecting one’s emotions simply by looking at their facial expression, allowing them to soothe others easily. Seduction This is specific to female Lupanites, this allows them to control one’s feelings and/or behavior, very helpful for calming angry male werewolves. Heightened Senses As a werewolf, their sense of smell, feel and hearing are far more higher than the average human, allowing to hear, smell and feel with extreme detail. Regeneration All werewolves possess the ability to heal with extraordinary speed, however it is believed that Lycanites, being impure, heal slower than Lupanites, and hybrids are believed to have almost triple healing speed due to their Darwinian selective traits to aid battle as a werewolf. Lie Detection Hybrids possess far better senses than the average werewolf, but one thing that it has that the others don’t is the ability to detect lies. It is often described as a tingle in their back when this happens, making hybrid werewolves incredibly hard to escape from. The Change The Change happens once every month for Lycanites, gene-activated Lupanites and gene-activated Hybrids during a full moon. It is described as a painful and dreaded transformation for most, however this process can be shortened through training or being a hybrid, Jamie’s fastest transformation speeding up to 1.4 seconds during Crisis VI. This process is inevitable for almost all werewolves, except for Hybrids and werewolves who possess a Moonlight Amulet, as well as pregnant werewolves. Hybrids are known to be able to control their transformation at any time, allowing them to call on their werewolf side when needed instead of waiting for a full moon. Pregnant werewolves are spared this pain as a complete rework of the werewolf’s skeleton will kill the baby. A werewolf with a moonlight amulet is spared this transformation completely as the werewolf is wearing the amulet in some way. In-game Modifiers Human Form In human form, werewolves have a boost of 2 speed, 1 strength, 4 husbandry, -2 medicine, regeneration of 100 per day and battlefield regeneration of 20 per round. Wolf Form In wolf form, werewolves are significantly stronger while being less intelligent ( -3 to science ) with the IQ of a clever mammal, such as a dolphin. The modifiers are compared to human form, not just the default attributes. Speed is increased by 3, strength by 4, medicine by 2, removing the debuff in human form, health by 25, regeneration up to 125 per day and battlefield regenr Category:Species